


Among the Ruins

by Miszelle



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 아나킨과 관계된 일련의 약속들에 대하여.





	Among the Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> 과거 백업 자료를 뒤적이다 발견한 단문 두 개를 활용해볼 생각으로 시작한 것까진 좋았는데 결과적으론 완전히 새로 쓰게 된 그런 글입니다.  
> 결과적으로 이게 가고 싶은 곳은 있었는데 도착은 했는지 잘 감은 안 오긴 하는데 ㅠㅠ  
> 더 이상 어떻게 다듬어야 할지는 잘 모르겠고...일단 고민을 하다 올려봅니다.  
> 오늘도 퇴고는 없는데...이래도 정말 괜찮은 걸까요?! 
> 
> 이런 글이지만 한 분이라도 더 읽어주시면, 하고 바라는 게 조금은 염치 없는 짓일지도 모르겠습니다만,  
> 한 분이라도 더 읽어주시고, 또 박수나 덧글로 어떻게 생각하셨는지 알려주신다면 정말 기쁠 것 같습니다.  
> 주시는 박수와 덧글은 언제나 감사히 여기고 있습니다. 
> 
> 그럼 부디 좋은 시간 되시길!

 

* * *

 

 

 

6

 

모든 것이 괜찮을 거란다. 머리를 다정히 쓰다듬는 손은 거칠지만 따뜻했다. 사랑한다, 아나킨. 많이 울고 싶었지만, 지금도 슬픈 목소리가 너무 싫어서, 너무 슬퍼서 애써 눈물을 참았다. 

 

“꼭 다시 돌아와서, 엄마를 구할 거예요. 약속해요.” 

 

 

5

 

심사후 평의회의 결정이 내려질 때까지 대기하고 있으라 안내된 방에서 깜박 잠이 들었다. 아침식사를 가져온 드로이드 때문에 깨어났을 때 창을 채우던 어둠은 사라진지 오래라, 환한 햇살이 창의 끝에서부터 퍼지고 있었다. 결국 혼날 각오를 하고 방을 빠져 나와 복도를 이리저리 걷던 중에, 복도에서 젊은 남자와 마주쳤다. 상대가 걸음을 늦추는 것을 보며, 걸음도 절로 느려졌다. 먼저 인사를 하자, 남자 또한 답했다. 그렇지만 “마침 잘 됐구나, 스승님께서 찾고 계신다. 방으로 돌아가보렴.”이라 말하는 남자의 목소리가 유난히 스산하게 느껴져서, 잠시 고개를 갸웃거릴 수 밖엔 없었다. 그러나 누구에게도 물어볼 수는 없는 일이라 그저 고개를 끄덕여 인사하고 뒤로 돌아 다만 앞으로 걸어갔다. 복도의 모퉁이를 돌자, 칼처럼 따라붙던 시선도 사라졌다. 

 

방 앞에 도착해 문을 열자, 창가에 서 있던 남자가 돌아보았다. 천천히 방 안으로 들어가자, 남자는 미소를 보여주었다. 그의 옆으로 걸어가면서, 문득 평의회가 모여 있던 공간에서 느껴졌던 차가움을 기억했다. 자신을 바라보던 평의회 멤버들의 시선과, 그들의 말을 기억하며 아이의 걸음은 점차 느려졌다. 자신을 마주바라보는 시선에 스치는 염려에 침을 삼키고 최대한 차분하게 물었다.

 

“어떻게 되었어요?” 

 

어린 마음에는 꽤나 잘 숨겼다고 생각했지만, 남자는 무엇을 읽은 것인지 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉더니, 이쪽의 어깨에 손을 가볍게 올렸다. 위로하는 듯한 손길에 문득 나오려는 눈물을 삼키고 있으려니 다정한 눈빛에 어울리는 목소리가 말했다. 

 

“내가 너를 가르치게 되었단다.” 

 

의심의 눈초리로 살피자 여전히 웃음으로 답하는 눈빛은 다정했다. 그를 바라보며 기억했다. 포드 레이스에 나갈 수 있도록 도와줬던 남자는, 지금 어깨에 올려진 그 큰 손으로 자신을 들어 올려 포드레이서의 운전석에 앉도록 도와주었다. 불만족스러운, 혹은 불안한 얼굴로 자신을 돌아보는 어른들 사이에서 어깨에 올려졌던 손은 따뜻했다. 그 손이 흔들림 없이 어깨에 실어주었던 믿음에 편안해지던 마음을 기억했다. 마음에 일던 의심이 가라앉았다.

 

“나부 사태가 완전히 종결되어야 공식 절차를 밟을 수 있을테지만, 원한다면 지금부터라도 마스터라도 불러도 좋단다.” 

 

입을 두어번 열었지만, 그 짧은 한 마디 단어가 아직은 쉽게 나오지 않았다. 그렇지만 주저하는 동작에 담긴 진심을 알 수 있다는 듯, 남자는 소리를 내어 웃었다. 서두를 필요 없겠지 — 자신에게 하는 말이라기 보단, 안도하도록 도와주기 위한 위안의 말이었다. 

 

“앞으로도 시간은 많을테니까, 그렇지?” 

 

고개를 끄덕이자, 그가 어깨를 다정하게 몇 번 두드리더니 자리에서 일어났다. 잠시 시간이 있으니 그 사이에 템플을 안내해주마. 따라오렴. 키가 큰 남자가 자신의 걸음에 맞춰 느리게 움직이는 모습은 조금 우스꽝스러웠지만, 그만큼 마음을 편안하게 해주었다. 템플의 구조에 신경을 쓰기 보단, 안내하며 이곳 저곳에 대한 설명을 덧붙이는 남자의 옆모습을 기회가 될 때마다 슬쩍 올려보면서, 조금은 남자의 손을 잡고 함께 걷고 싶었지만 어쩐지 아까처럼 부끄러워져 시선이 마주치자 손을 거둘 수 밖에 없었다. 그렇지만 어린 마음에도 확신할 수 있었다. 이 사람의 말에 따른다면, 분명 자신은 괜찮을 것이다. 서두를 필요는 없었다. 그에게서 직접 많은 것들을 배우며, 그와 함께 수많은 별들 사이를 다닐 것이다. 시간은 무한히 펼쳐져 있었다. 그러니 괜찮을 것이다 — 앞으로도 쭉 그와 함께 할 것이라는 사실만으로도. 

 

 

 

4

 

"아나킨, 너는 -"

"경험이 부족하니 그만큼 겸손해야 한다. 수련을 진지하게 받아들여라. 임무 수행시엔 혼자 앞서가지 말아라. 침착하게 굴어라. 장난을 치기 위해 포스를 사용하는 것은 그만 둬라. 자신의 생각과 감정을 다스릴 줄 알아야 한다. 네가 아직 파다완임을 잊지 말아라 — 음, 또 뭐 빠진 것이 있었던가요? 내 말을 잘 들어라?" 

"아나킨!"

"죄송합니다, 스승님. 앞으로는 주의하지요." 

 

제다이 사원의 복도를 걸어가는 두 사람을 돌아보는 각양각색의, 그러나 흥미를 감추려 들지 않는 시선과 미소 속에, 오비완은 고개를 가로 저었다. 

 

“대체 언제까지 어린아이처럼 굴려 하는 거냐.” 

“제가 제다이 승급을 하고, 제다이 마스터가 되는 쪽이 빠르지 않을까요.” 

 

싱글거리며 환하게 웃는 얼굴을 올려다보며 오비완은 한숨을 크게 쉬었다. 

 

“정말로 그럴지도 모르겠구나.” 

 

고개를 가로저으며 다시 앞으로 걸음을 옮기기 시작한 오비완의 뒤를 따라 걸음을 옮겨 한 걸음 정도 뒤에서 따라 붙었다. 그리고 대화는 그렇게 끝나는 듯 싶었다. 그렇지만 세번째의 갈림길에서 다시 오른쪽으로 돌면서, 오비완이 엘리베이터로 가는 가장 빠른 길이 아니라, 제다이 사원의 구석으로 자신을 이끌고 있단 사실은 보다 명확해졌다. 오비완이 이렇게 행동하는 것에는 나름의 이유가 있을 것이기에, 저절로 인상이 찌푸려지는 것을 애써 막으면서 그 걸음을 따를 뿐이었다. 인적이 아예 끊겨버린 곳으로 향한 후에야, 오비완은 걸음을 멈추고 이쪽을 올려다보았다. 

 

"아나킨."

"네."

“네가 혼자서 아미달라 의원의 호위를 맡아도 되는 것인지 모르겠구나.” 

“— 고작 그 이야기를 하고 싶으셨던 건가요?” 

 

평소처럼 장난을 치듯 말을 받으려 했지만, 목소리가 자신도 모르게 떨리고 있단 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 자신에게서 비롯된 감정 때문이라기 보단, 오비완의 표정 때문이었다. 그의 얼굴은 무표정을 애써 가장하고 있었으나, 포스의 파장 이상으로 오비완의 심각한 눈빛이 그가 느끼는 불안을 엿볼 수 있게 했다.  

 

“어쩐지 예감이 좋지 않구나.” 

 

머리는 던질 수 있는 대답을 몇 개 정도는 쉽게 떠올렸다. ‘그런 늙은이 같은 소리를 하시다니. 설마 제가 너무 고생을 시켜 벌써 늙었다 하시려는 건 아니죠?’라던가, ‘제가 스승님을 위기에서 구해드린 것이 몇 번인데 아직도 이 정도 밖엔 신뢰받지 못하는 건가요. 실망이네요.’라던가. 하지만 감으로 알 수 있었다, 지금은 장난을 위한 시간이 아니라, 오직 정직한 단어들로, 대답해야 하는 순간이란 것을. 

 

“조심하겠습니다, 그러니 걱정하지 마세요. 스승님께서 조사를 하시는 동안 파드메 — 아니, 아미달라 의원을 최선을 다해 호위하고 있을테니까요.” 

 

잠시 탐색하는 듯한 눈빛이 한숨과 함께 다시 염려로 누그러졌다. 

 

“그래, 그래야겠지.” 

“스승님께서도 조심하세요 — 제가 없으니까, 평소보다 몇 배는 조심하셔야 할 걸요.” 

 

한쪽 입꼬리가 들리는 장난스럽고 자신만만한 미소와 함께 말꼬리도 장난스럽게 높아졌다. 그렇지만 진심은 전달되었을 것이라 믿었다. 두 사람이 함께 보낸 십 년의 세월이 있었고, 수련과 임무의 나날들이 쌓인 두 사람의 관계는 결코 가벼운 것이 아니었으니 — 지금 이 순간에도 제자의 장난스런 말에도 꾸짖거나 기분 나빠하지 않으며, 오비완이 지은 쓴웃음은 그 믿음에 대한 응답이었다. 

 

“마땅히 답할 말이 생각이 안나니, 이번만큼은 내가 졌구나.” 

“‘이번만큼은요?’” 

 

처음 듣는 이야기라는 양, 과장스럽게 입을 삐죽이자, 오비완은 다시 한숨을 쉬었다.  

 

“말싸움만큼이라면 네가 질 염려가 없으니 다행이구나.” 

 

그렇지만 몸을 돌려 다시 앞으로 걸어가는 오비완의 입가에 걸린 미소를 보았기에, 조금은 안심할 수 있었다. 템플의 창으로 쏟아지는 햇살 속에서 충실하게 임무 수행을 위해 머릿속으로 계획의 각 단계를 점검해보는 그의 걸음에는 주저함은 없었다. 그 모습을 내려다보며 조금 섭섭해지는 걸 막을 수는 없었다. 자신은 아직 승급 전이었지만 이미 충분히 한 사람의 제다이의 몫을 해내고 있었다. 물론 오비완의 파다완으로서 그와 함께 보내는 시간은 더할 나위 없이 만족스러웠고, 오비완이 자신에게 보여주는 특별한 기대와 애정을 확인할 때마다 기쁘기도 했지만, 아직도 돌봄이 필요한 어린 아이 취급을 받을 때마다 조금 섭섭한 마음이 드는 것 또한 사실이었다. 

 

오비완과 대등하게 서고 싶었다. 그가 자신을 인정해줬으면 했다. 

 

어쩌면 그조차 어린아이의 마음이라 할지도 모르겠지만. 거기에 생각이 미쳤을 때, 어깨를 가볍게 으쓱였다. 어쩌면 이번이 기회가 될지도 모른다. 그게 아니라도, 아직은 아닌 그 언젠가를 더욱 가깝게 끌어당기기 위해 쌓아가는 하루를 더해간다. 오비완의 마음에 자신은 언제나 지금의 각오와 맹세로 답할 것이었다. 이 관계를 반드시 지켜나가며, 동시에 자신을 증명해보이겠다고, 그리고 어쩌면 —

 

  
  
3

 

먼 훗날 후회하게 될지도 모른다고 속삭이는 마음 한 구석의 회색빛 목소리가 있었다. 그러나 단 한사람의 존재로 세계는 완벽을 더한다. 무엇이 잘못 될 수 있겠는가. 호숫가에서 반지를 교환한 후, 신부에게 입맞추고 속삭였다. 사랑해요, 파드메. 그리고 그 손을 어루만지며 말했다. 

 

“당신과 행복해질 수 있도록 최선을 다할 거예요.”  

 

미소와 함께, 그렇게 아득한 오후가 흘러갔다.

 

 

 

2

 

그러나 허무한 미래를 향한 잔인한 약속의 연속에, 공포는 절망을 먹으며 자라나고, 결국 밤은 찾아온다. 

끝나지 않은 어둠 속에 아나킨 스카이워커는 더 이상 존재하지 않는다. 밤의 폐허에 존재하는 것은 —

 

 

1

 

“베이더 경, 가셔야 할 시간입니다.” 

 

재생탱크가 열리고, 고정 장치에 의지한 채 박타 안을 부유하다 나와 끌려나오는 몸뚱이는 검은 갑주를 뒤집어 쓸 때까지의 짧은 순간 동안 단발적이고 거친 숨을 내쉰다. 공기에 쇠냄새가 섞여 있다 느끼지만, 확신을 담아 단정하기에 이 몸은 맞지 않다. 무스타파 — 이 곳에서 오래전에 벌어졌던 결투를 마치 방금 전의 일인 양 기억할 수 밖에 없는 이유이기도 했다. 온 몸으로 끼치는 열기는 마음을 불태우는 증오에 비해서는 오히려 차갑기까지 해서, 오비완의 라이트 세이버에 담긴 자신과 같은 정도의 후회와 믿음에 차라리 마음이 편했다. 

 

— 너를 사랑했었다. 

 

여전히 귓가에 울리는 목소리에 제대로 움직이지도 않는 입가에 비웃음이 서렸다. 오비완, 당신은 끝까지 몰랐을 것이다.

 

자신이 깨달은 것이 있다면: 애정은 다만 소멸하기 위해, 믿음은 다만 배신 당하기 위해 존재할 뿐, 그리하여 사랑은 잃거나, 혹은 잊혀지거나. 

 

절대적인 힘조차 이뤄낼 수 없었던 미래에의 약속들은 잊었다 — 그러나 그것은 결코 나의 실패는 아니다. 가면을 쓰는 순간, 다시금 붉게 선명해지는 시야에 비치는 세계는 환영에 가깝지만, 적어도 실제하기에 — 그 사실만으로도, 나는 이 폐허를 아득할 정도의 무한으로 연결할 생각이다. 그렇게 허무에 가까워진다 하더라도, 

 

그것이 바로 나의 의지이기에.

 

 

 

 

 

 

0 

 

청년은 흔들림 없이 한 때 아나킨 스카이워커라 불렸던 남자를 똑바로 바라보며 말했다. 

 

"저는 알아요, 아버지의 내면엔 아직 선함이 남아 있다는 것을요." 

 

 

 


End file.
